


Прощение

by ComOk



Series: Рассказы [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-04
Updated: 2007-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: Фантрегата 2007, тема "Фронтир"
Series: Рассказы [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654039





	Прощение

Тьма и Свет. Справа – Тьма, слева – Свет. А здесь лишь туман и тени. И я.  
Две дороги сливаются у моих ног. Одна выходит из Тьмы, другая уходит в Свет. Они никогда не бывают пусты. На них никогда не затихает шелест шагов. По ним всегда идут люди…

Смутная тень приближается ко мне из Тьмы. Шаг за шагом – и я уже могу разглядеть ее лицо. Она стара. У нее неопрятные седые волосы и морщинистая кожа в темных пятнышках старости. Ее никто не назовет красивой, скорее, она страшна, но с каждым ее шагом в мое сердце вливается нежность. Я чувствую, как изменяется мое лицо, как проступают чужие черты. Тень уже в двух шагах.  
\- Прости меня, - доносится ее слабый шепот. – Прости меня, сыночек…  
Из глаз капают слезы. Худые руки комкают платок. Она много лет хотела сказать эти слова. Хотела – и не могла.  
\- Я прощаю тебя, - говорю я. Голос тоже не мой – ломкий, мальчишеский.  
Женщина снова всхлипывает – но теперь это слезы радости. Слезы облегчения. Она неловко улыбается мне и уходит. Уходит в Свет. Я смотрю, как она идет. Как тяжело несет свое старое тело. Я думаю о ней.  
Она выгнала своего сына из дому. Хладнокровно показала мальчику на дверь. Наверное, тогда это казалось ей правильным. Честным. Справедливым. Она не знала тогда, что пройдет совсем немного времени – и она начнет искать своего сына, чтобы сказать ему «прости». Ты нашла его. Ты прощена.

Новая тень появляется из мрака – и снова изменяется мое лицо. Тень все ближе. Это ребенок. Совсем маленький мальчик. Сердце вздрагивает от его робости.  
\- Прости меня…  
Он отобрал у девочки куклу. Он знает, что поступил плохо, и он очень хочет извиниться.  
\- Я прощаю тебя.  
Мальчик радостно смеется – и вприпрыжку мчится по дороге к Свету. Я провожаю его долгим взглядом. Она давно забыла ту куклу. Но ты все бродил тенью и искал прощенья. Ты нашел его. Ты прощен.

Сотни дней. Сотни лет. Сотни лиц.  
\- Прости, брат…  
\- Прости, друг…  
\- Прости меня…  
Мое лицо меняется вслед за ними. Мое сердце прощает каждого. Предателя. Убийцу. Вора. Обманщика. Обманутого. Обворованного. Убитого. Преданного. Разницы нет. Они просят прощения. Они заслуживают прощения.  
\- Прости, мама…  
\- Прости, дед…  
\- Прости… прости… прости…  
Шорох слов. Дымка лиц. Туман и тени. Я киваю всем. Я прощаю всех. Всех, кто может сказать «прости»…

Новая тень – и новая боль. Сжаты губы, стиснуты пальцы. Она убила себя. Она считала себя виноватой – и думала так искупить грех. Как она ошиблась. Грех лишь стал во сто крат тяжелее.  
Она молчит. Не отрываясь, глядит мне в глаза. Я знаю, кого она видит сейчас перед собой. Свое отражение.  
Ей тяжело. Ей больно. Она кусает губы и впивается ногтями в ладони.  
Скажи. Скажи одно слово.  
Она молчит.  
Я опускаю голову. Я не могу простить того, кто не просит прощенья. Ей придется уйти. Ей еще нужно время.  
Она уходит обратно во Тьму. Я знаю, ты вернешься. Ты сможешь простить себя. Я знаю это. Ведь сейчас я – это ты.

Они выходят из Тьмы. Они уходят в Свет. А вокруг меня лишь сумрак, лишь туман. Я не знаю ни сна, ни отдыха. Я не ведаю голода и усталости. Я не считаю дни – для меня нет времени. Я не помню никого – новое лицо без следа стирает прежнее. Новая боль без остатка вытесняет старую. Я не знаю, кому из них больней – обиженному или обидевшему. У боли нет меры. А во мне не осталось ничего, кроме боли. Чужой боли. И ничего, кроме слова «прости»…

Он тоже выходит из Тьмы, как и все. Как все, он подходит ко мне, и, как всегда, изменяется мое лицо. Как все, он говорит:  
\- Прости меня…  
Я поднимаю на него взгляд. Я смотрю ему в душу. Мое сердце молчит. Оно пусто. Он говорит «прости», но не просит прощенья. Он пытается обмануть меня. Но меня нельзя обмануть. Я знаю его как себя. Лучше, чем себя. Я – это он.  
\- Я не прощу тебя.  
\- Прости, - повторяет он как заклинанье.  
Я склоняю голову. Мне жаль его. Он упрям. Всю жизнь он добивался своего. Он привык, что все будет сделано по его слову. Но нельзя заставить простить. Нельзя заставить звучать умолкнувшее сердце.  
\- Я не могу простить тебя.  
Он уходит во Тьму. Ему нет места в Свете. Свет не примет непрощенного. Но он вернется. Обязательно вернется. Тьма милосердна – она даст ему еще один шанс. И он вновь придет просить прощения. И тогда я прощу его.

Две дороги у моих ног. Одна выводит из Тьмы. Другая уводит в Свет. Так легко уходить от меня. Так долго идти ко мне. Тени бредут сквозь туман. Дорога приведет их ко мне. Но их дорога длинна. Дорога трудна. Это так нелегко – сказать «прости». Это так трудно – просить прощения. Это так тяжело – простить…

Он выходит не из Тьмы. Он идет из Света. Его шаги легки и свободны. Его не тяготит вина. Ему не нужно прощение. Перед ним расступается туман. От него разлетаются тени.  
Он идет ко мне. По этой дороге никогда еще не ходили в обратную сторону. Никто не выходит из Света. Но он идет. Идет ко мне.  
Я смотрю на него и чувствую, как в последний раз изменяется мое лицо. Как оно становится моим собственным. Я почти забыл его. Я почти забыл себя. Я почти забыл, за что прошу прощенья. Но я прошу. Я склоняю голову.  
\- Прости меня.  
И растворяется туман. И исчезают тени. И я понимаю, что прощен.


End file.
